The Dark Man
Disclaimer: I own none of these images, and all credit goes to the original creators. Summary The Dark Man is the founder and leader of the violently anti-human Phantasm organisation Mythos. Referenced several times throughout the first book in The Black Pillars, he appears during its climax and quickly establishes himself as a force to be reckoned with, nearly managing to mentally enslave Lucas Arden before casually beating him to near-death. As a result of being touched by the Dark Man's hypnotic powers, Lucas would find himself often appearing in a city of impossible angles when he dreamed. The Dark Man would often meet him in these dreams, and seeing him as a source of entertainment, began giving Lucas cryptic hints at future events. During this time, Lucas would give the Dark Man the nickname "Noir". Noir would eventually reveal his true nature as the Everworld avatar of Nyarlathotep (The Black Pillars) and, having lulled Lucas into a false sense of security in an attempt to entrap him in his home dimension the Yog-Sothothium. Appearance The Dark Man appears as man clothed in ancient robes. His entire colour scheme is described as being pitch black and as dark as the night, with his eyes being darkest of all. Personality The Dark Man hides a cunning, cruel and sadistic nature beneath a jovial and congratulating exterior. He is also highly charismatic, supernaturally so, having managed to turn tens of thousands of monsters from all across legends and fiction to his cause. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: ''' The Dark Man, Noir (nicknamed by Lucas), Nyarlathotep (the name of his true self) '''Origin: The Black Pillars Classification: Commander of Mythos, Avatar of an Outer God Birthplace: The Yog Sothothium (a layer of the Neverworld incarnating the Cthulhu Mythos) Affiliation: Mythos (leader and founder) Combat Statistics Tier:'' ''9-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (as a Phantasm, the Dark Man cannot be touched or affected by anything that is not capable of interacting with a story / concept), Enhanced Senses (knew where Lucas, Fi and Lilly were hiding without looking at them despite them being completely still and quiet), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 8 to a degree. Reliant to a degree on both Nyarlathotep and the Authority of Humanity, though this is not generally combat applicable), Madness Manipulation (Lucas, Fi and Lilly felt like their minds were slipping into madness simply from being in his presence, having their reason and logic erased), Mind Manipulation (its voice compels those who listen to obey it), Statistics Amplification (its mental powers become stronger on those looking into its eyes, and it can increase its strength through shapeshifting), Intangibility (can become intangible - beyond its natural Phantasm non-corporeality - to avoid attacks or reach into people's bodies to attack their internal organs), Shapeshifting (can transform its arms into dozens of tentacles and use them to restrain enemies and pick them up and swing them around), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (as a Phantasm, it can resist the Tales of Narrators using its own story-based nature), Conceptual Manipulation (as a Phantasm, he can resist alterations to his "idea". When travelling to the Sea of Imagination, he was able to resist having its concepts stripped away by the Sea of Imagination for a significant period of time) and Soul Manipulation (lacks a soul) | All prior on a higher level in addition to Reality Warping (warped the Dreamlands), Spatial Manipulation (warped distance), Teleportation (of himself and others), Size Manipulation (via moving through the Outer Gates he can achieve Type 11 Large Size), Immortality (Type 9 and 10, is still just a projection of the true Nyarlathotep), Summoning (summoned the Outer Gates, awoke the Outer Gods), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (warped the Dreamlands, which includes the dreams of higher dimensional beings), Law Manipulation and Sealing (twisted all the laws of his universe to prevent Lucas Arden from escaping), Nigh-Omniscience of events on his layer (has merged with the mind of his true self, which experiences all of time and possibility in a single unchanging instant, even in places transcendent to the concepts of time, present, past and future such as dimensionless Centre of All Infinity) 'Attack Potency: Small Building level '''(smashed Luke through a concrete pillar) | '''Outerverse level (took Lucas Arden through the infinite dimensionless voids of the Outer Gates to the Centre of Infinity, threw Azathoth's manifestation to the ground and seemingly caused it pain, twisted all the laws of reality in the Yog Sothothium) Speed: Supersonic '''(can easily catch bullets, can move faster than humans can percieve, can fight those capable of dodging his tentacle whips, which move fast enough to break the sound barrier) | '''Irrelevant (flew through the dimensionless voids beyond each of the infinite Outer Gates, speeding up as he did so to the point that he flew through all "remaining" infinite gates at once) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Outerversal Durability: Small building level '''| '''Outerversal Stamina: 'Extremely high, can fight on regardless of damage done to him | Likely Limitless 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range, higher with mind manipulation (as long as it can be heard) | Outerversal '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: Extremely high. Manipulative and cunning, capable of accurately predicting future events with almost 100% certainty simply from observing and deducing. Commanded Mythos in the battle for the Black Pillars. | Omniscient with regards to events on on its layer, due to having its mind merged with its true self. Weaknesses: Cannot access the knowledge ot its true self | Loses its power if it leaves the Yog Sothothium, otherwise none notable. Key: Within the Everworld | Within the Yog-Sothothium Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Plot Users Category:Shapeshifters